User blog:The Ivy Raven/Gone Wrong (28)
The darkness deepens 231.03.31 | 11:56 p.m. ''Kat… She's different now. She has changed. ''Newt lay on his bed, wide awake. Despite his exhaustion he couldn't sleep. ''I doubt that she'd still be trouble. She only wanted to understand… I also doubt that any more time in the Slammer will improve her state any further. If she's left there for much longer she'll probably return to her freakin' rebellious behaviour, 'cause bein' nice doesn't earn her a thing. Gotta talk with Nick. '' He turned to the side. Sleep wouldn't come. Kat lay on the floor, wrapped in the blanket Newt had brought her. But she couldn't sleep. It had been her second day in the Slammer, and she began to realize that when Nick sentenced her to a week in the Slammer he meant it. A week with nothing to do, nowhere to go, no one to speak to. After her first breakdown she had tried to be calm and understanding and patient. She hoped she'd be released soon if she behaved like they wanted her to. And talking with Newt had helped. He had given her precious information that needed thinking about. But two days of solitude, without anything to do at all, she was restless. Impatient. It drove her mad! But in the quiet dark of the evening a tune had emerged from the depths of her subconscious mind. She did not remember it, not as such. It rather happened to her. It fit her current melancholic mood, but at the same time comforted her. Since she had nothing much else to do she hummed the melody to herself over and over again. There was more to it, she felt, but she couldn't quite grasp it. But then, after Newt had left her this evening, there was this big feeling of Abide with me. She knew that she wanted Newt to stay, though she'd never ever admit that. But these words were … odd. Ancient. When she hummed her melody to comfort herself, these words hovered in her head. She tried them – and opened a door in her head. Abide with me… In the night the Glade was still. Not a sound was to be heard but the grinding of the moving walls in the Maze. Kat woke from a fitful slumber to the sound of an argument. “You are a pest, Newt. Why do I listen to your klunk anyway?” “Because it isn't klunk. All I ask is you have a close up look at her and judge yourself. If you feel she's still a mad fury you keep her in the slammer for as long as you think fit. But...” “Quit piping. I got it. You told her all the things we agreed to keep low from the Greenies, and now you think she's a saint.” “I never said she was a bloody saint, Nick! And maybe some Greenies freak out for all the bad stuff that's goin' on here. But this one is different. She gets mad when she feels that we are hiding things from her. Stop hiding and she's so cooperative. Just look at her, will ya?” There was a grunt, and Nick's face appeared at the barred window. Hastily Kat got up from the floor, still wrapped in her blanket to keep the cold of the early morning away. This was her chance to get out. Category:Blog posts